Sonic in The Land Before Time 2
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: (Sequel to SLBT) Sonic returns to the past to see his dino friends again. However, Sonic didn't go alone this time. A certain evil genius has followed him. Sonic must also defend his friends from Sharpteeth and 2 Egg Thieves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return of the Runner**

Littlefoot and his friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, were having a good time in their newfound home, the Great Valley. They were now safe and reunited with their families again. Some mountains formed a wall around the Great Valley. The great wall kept Sharpteeth out of the peaceful valley, though the valley itself also had dangers of its own like tar pits, or the Sinking Sand they called it. Grandpa Longneck called his grandson, Littlefoot, back to their home for some breakfast. However, 2 Struthiomimus were watching from some tall plants. One was gray colored, named Ozzy, and the other brown colored, named Strut. Strut had an interest in eating plants like the Leaf Eaters but Ozzy was interested in eating the dino eggs. Ozzy didn't want his brother to be like the Leaf Eaters.

Grandpa Longneck gave the last tree star to Littlefoot. The little Longneck tried to get some leaves of his own from a small tree. But the tree flung him over to some hot geysers nearby. Fortunately, his grandpa saved him from the hot blast. Littlefoot sometimes didn't like being so little but his grandfather assured him that he will grow up soon one day.

Littlefoot had his head down. He felt some wind. He looked up at the sky and sighed. His grandfather looked at him curiously. He wondered what was troubling his grandson.

"What's the matter Littlefoot?" asked Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot lifted his head and looked at his grandpa.

"Oh, nothing. I just miss a friend" said Littlefoot. "His name was Sonic."

"Who's Sonic?" asked Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot smiled and said, "He was my best friend. He was the one who helped me and my friends find the Great Valley. He even fought a Sharptooth."

Grandpa Longneck was amazed at this. "Really? What was he like?"

"Well" started Littlefoot. "I couldn't tell if he was a grown up because he was little like me and a little taller. But he could run very fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen. He said that he was a Runner."

His grandpa was surprised and confused. He never heard of something like that before. "A Runner? I've never heard of a Runner or someone that little fight a Sharptooth. What did he look like?" he said.

"Well, he looks like a strange Spiketail on 2 legs" said Littlefoot. "But he was amazing. He promised to protect me and my friends from the Sharptooth, and help find the Great Valley. But he had to go back to his home when we found the Great Valley. I miss him." Littlefoot sighed again. He looked a little sad. He missed Sonic a lot.

His grandpa smiled and tried to cheer him up. "Well I'm grateful that he protected you and your friends. I'm sure that you will see him again someday. Perhaps I could meet him."

Littlefoot smiled at his grandfather. "That would be great!"

"Hey Littlefoot" shouted a voice. Littlefoot looked to see that it was Cera who called. "Come on" she said. She turned around and started to run. She wanted Littlefoot to come play with her and the others.

"Grandpa, can I go play?" asked Littlefoot.

"Have fun" said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot ran to Cera and his other friends. Grandpa Longneck sighed as he watched Littlefoot run to play. "The valley is a wonderful place to grow up" said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot and his friends went to go play Tag. Spike is the one who was it.

 _Meanwhile on Mobius…_

Sonic was standing by a hill looking out into the distance. He started to miss his dino friends. So, he decided to go back to Tails' house to learn more about the Dinosaurs. He zoomed back to Tails' place in less than a minute. Once inside, Sonic went to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book about the Dinosaurs. He was curious to know if there were more dangerous dinosaurs other than the T-Rex. He flipped past a few pages while looking at some pictures. Some images were Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Gallimimus and others. He stopped at a page with a Struthiomimus. He read the page about it. He wondered if these dinosaurs were mean because he sees that they have claws. Tails was walking by and he saw Sonic reading a dinosaur book. He smiled and walked to Sonic.

"Learning some more things about Dinosaurs?" asked Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to know if there are other dino bullies than the T-Rex" he said. He then sighed.

Tails looked at Sonic curiously. "You miss your dino friends huh?" said the yellow fox. Sonic nodded.

Sonic went back to reading. Tails hovered over Sonic's shoulder. "So, what dinosaur you're looking at?" asked Tails.

"Well, I wonder if the Stru…Strew…thy…mimus was a carnivore or not" said Sonic.

"Struthiomimus" corrected Tails.

"Uh yeah" said Sonic. "I saw that this thing has claws. It says that there are theories that it could have been a carnivore or omnivore. But I don't see any sharp teeth though."

"Well" started Tails. "They say that this dinosaur ate leaves, insects, or tiny animals like mice. Others say that they ate eggs. Gallimimus is like a relative to this dinosaur."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "They ate eggs? Does that mean…" he said. Tails nodded to confirm his thought.

Sonic went wide-eyed then frowned. "Well, looks like I just found another dino bully. I hope that they only ate plants."

"No one knows exactly what was its diet" said Tails. "Because of its bone structure and its beak, they couldn't tell if it was a carnivore or herbivore. Possibly an omnivore."

"But did they really eat the…" started Sonic with a sad expression.

"Actually, no" said Tails. "They ate the egg yolk. But with the egg cracked early, the baby will not be born."

Sonic then frowned again. "That's terrible. And I thought that the T-Rex was bad enough."

"Me too" said Tails.

Unknown to Sonic and Tails, a little robot was hovering nearby. It had one large eye watching them from a distance. It was a spy bot from their nemesis, Dr. Eggman. The evil genius was watching them from the spy bot. The robot let the evil genius see and hear what they were doing. He wore a big red vest and had a bushy brown moustache. Dr. Eggman watched on his large computer screen through the robot's eye. He grinned evilly.

"So, that's what they've been up to" said Eggman. "I wonder why Sonic is interested in the Dinosaurs. Hmm…" The evil genius was deep in thought. He then started to do some researching.

"I wonder what these guys were nicknamed?" pondered Sonic as he looked at the image.

"Well, some say they were nicknamed 'Claw Heads' or 'Egg Thieves'" said Tails.

Sonic then looked out the window. He really misses his dino friends. He sighed and said, "I just hope that they're okay."

"Don't worry Sonic" said Tails. He put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm sure that they're having fun at the Great Valley. I'm guessing that they miss you too."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "I guess you're right." Then he frowned. "But something tells me that Sharpteeth aren't the only problem." Sonic believed that it was about time to go see his friends again.

 _Back in the Great Valley…_

Littlefoot and the others decided to play another game in a big patch of tall grass. They called it the Sheltering Grass. But the problem was, they had to cross the Sinking Sand to get to it. They were forbidden by their parents to go near the Sinking Sand without help. But they believed that they could cross it without trouble. Cera said that they should use the rocks to get across. Cera then ran and jumped to the nearest rock. At first she made it but she wasn't being careful enough. She slipped and fell into the bubbling pit.

The other kids gasped. "Cera! Hang on!" cried Littlefoot.

"Help!" cried Cera.

Littlefoot and the others tried to pull Cera out. Ducky grabbed Cera's horn. Littlefoot then grabbed Ducky's tail and pulled. But then he started to slip into the tar pit. He wasn't strong enough.

Petrie started to panic. "Oh my! No! What can I do?" he yelled. "I go for help! What? No! We not supposed to be here!"

Spike jumped and pulled at Littlefoot's tail. Petrie then pulled Spike's tail with his feet. All the kids pulled with all their might. But they weren't strong enough. Cera coughed and gagged. She tried to stay above the surface. _"I wish Sonic was here"_ thought Littlefoot. Then suddenly, all the kids slipped into the Sinking Sand. They all struggled to get out but the tar pit was stronger. They all screamed for help.

"Cera?" said Cera's father Topps as he heard the screams. The other parents also heard the screams.

"Petrie?!" yelled Petrie's mother.

"Ducky! Spike!" yelled Ducky's mother.

"Littlefoot!" cried Littlefoot's grandparents. All the kids sunk below the gooey tar. Fortunately, their parents arrived just in time to save them. But the parents were angry at them. "Uh oh" said Littlefoot as he looked at the grown ups' angry looks. Later, the parents told their children that they need to be more careful. Unaware that 2 certain Egg Nappers were plotting to snatch an egg for dinner. Strut was still interested in plants but his brother, Ozzy managed to convince him that eggs taste better.

 _Later that night…_

Littlefoot sat down on the ground and went to sleep. He had already said Good Night to his grandparents. While he slept, he was dreaming, or Sleep Story is what they called it, that he and his friends were having fun together. But then they saw a Sharptooth. It roared fiercely at them. They all screamed and started to run. They all managed to lose the Sharptooth through a big group of trees. Littlefoot looked behind himself to see if the Sharptooth was still following. The big lizard was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Littlefoot heard his friends screaming for help. He looked forward and saw that they were all in the Sinking Sand a few feet from him. He tried to run over to help but he couldn't move. He looked down. He was also sinking into the tar pit. He and his friends struggled to get out, but they sank deeper as the tar bubbled. Ducky looked at Littlefoot with sadness. Then she went under the surface. Littlefoot went wide-eyed as one by one his friends sank below the bubbling tar. He then thought they were doomed. Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind circling them. The wind grew stronger. A gray and black tornado was formed out of the tar. Littlefoot and his friends were pulled into it. The twister moved toward land. As soon as it touched dry ground, the tornado unraveled and dropped Littlefoot and the others on the ground. They all coughed out the tar. Littlefoot looked to see a familiar face. It was his Runner friend, Sonic. He rescued them from the tar pit. He smiled at them.

Littlefoot was smiling in his sleep as he remembered Sonic's words from before.

" _I'll protect you from any Sharptooth or anything else that tries to hurt you..."_

" _Think of me when you feel the wind. Because you never know, I might just be running by…"_

"Psst. Littlefoot wake up!" said a voice. Littlefoot started to wake up. He heard that the voice was Cera's.

"Huh? Cera? Where are you?" said Littlefoot.

"Over here" said Cera.

Littlefoot looked around but he couldn't see her. "Where?" he said.

"Here" said Cera. Littlefoot looked to see the voice was coming from behind some tall plants.

"What are you doing here?" asked Littlefoot.

"Shh. Quiet" said Cera.

"What's the matter?" asked Littlefoot.

"I can't sleep" stated Cera. "It's important. We've gotta talk."

"Now!?" said Littlefoot. Cera shushed him again and said, "Yes now."

They were on their way to discuss some things with all their friends. They wanted to show their parents that they are not hatchlings anymore.

 _Next Day on Mobius…_

Sonic was asking Tails to start up the time machine again. Tails had to go get the 3 Chaos Emeralds out of a safe. He kept them there for safe keeping. The yellow fox put the emeralds in place and turned on the machine. The machine surged with electricity and a circular portal appeared. Sonic got into a racing stance.

"Well, see ya later Tails!" said Sonic.

"Alright!" said Tails. "Tell me if you saw anything new when I come to bring you back." Sonic nodded and zoomed into the portal.

Meanwhile, Eggman started to work on his own time machine. He managed to get 3 Chaos Emeralds as well. He heard what Sonic was doing through his spy bot. He came up with an evil plan. He also did some research on Dinosaurs. He became interested when he read about the T-Rex and the other dinosaurs.

"Maybe I could create an army of super dinosaurs" said Eggman. "Then I could finally crush Sonic once and for all. He He He" He laughed wickedly. The evil genius got a few other things ready for his ship. His time machine was built in a battleship of his. The 3 Chaos Emeralds were put into a device he put into the core of the ship. He started the ship up and took off.

"Enjoy your time in the past Sonic. For I assure you, it will be your last" said Eggman.

He laughed evilly and activated his time machine. His ship was covered with blue electrical energy. Arcs of Lightning encircled the ship. Then it vanished in a flash of light.

 _Into the Dinosaurs' time…_

Sonic landed on a green hill. He looked around. He was happy to see plants and some Flyers.

"At least I arrived in the Great Valley" said Sonic. Just when he was about to take off, he heard someone talking. He walked closer to the sound. He pushed away some bushes. He went wide-eyed as he saw Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were near the edge of a small cliff. They were cornered by the 2 Egg Nappers. Ozzy was mad at the dino kids for ruining his egg dinner. Sonic then glared at what he saw. _"Looks like I found some Egg Thieves"_ thought Sonic.

"I'm warning you, you little leaf lickers" said Ozzy. "Stay out of my way or I'll…"

Just when Sonic was about to rush in to help, he heard another voice. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Huh?" said Ozzy and Strut. Sonic looked to see that the voice belonged to his Longneck friend, Littlefoot. He smiled as he saw Littlefoot stand up for his friends.

"Littlefoot!" said Cera.

"We are saved!" said Ducky. Ozzy started to gang up on Littlefoot.

"Just what I can't stand! A bossy weed whacker!" said Ozzy. Littlefoot backed up and slipped on a rock. He had a frightened look on his face. Ozzy laughed wickedly.

Littlefoot shook with fear. _"Sonic where are you?!"_ he yelled in his mind.

Just when Ozzy was about to attack, the wind started blowing. It started getting stronger. It started circling the 2 Egg Thieves. Then they were surrounded by a blue whirlwind.

"What is going on?!" yelled Ozzy.

"I don't know Ozzy!" yelled Strut.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Standing before Ozzy was Sonic, the Blue Runner. Sonic had a confident smile on his face and his arms were crossed. Littlefoot smiled as he saw his friend standing in front of him.

"Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?" said Sonic.

"SONIC!" yelled all the dino kids except Spike. Their speedy friend has returned.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Metal Trouble**

Littlefoot and friends were so happy to see that Sonic has returned. Sonic stood in front of Ozzy and Strut to protect Littlefoot. He had his arms crossed.

Cera grinned and said, "Oh, you Egg Stealers are in BIG trouble now."

Ozzy glared at Sonic. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

Sonic grinned with pride. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Runner. And nobody bullies my friends."

Strut was confused. "Runner? I've never heard of a Runner."

Ozzy glared at Strut, "It doesn't matter!" he yelled. Ozzy then glared at Sonic, "Get out of my way, you Spiketailed Rat."

Sonic glared back. _"I wish that they knew what a hedgehog is, but they aren't very smart."_ thought Sonic. "Not gonna happen Beak Face" he said.

Ozzy went wide-eyed then he glared at Sonic. "Then you're next!" he yelled. He prepared to attack the Blue Runner.

Sonic got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!" he yelled.

Ozzy swiped at Sonic with his claws but the Runner dashed to the side. Both Egg Nappers went wide-eyed with confusion. It's like Sonic didn't move but somehow he did.

"How did he do that Ozzy?" asked Strut.

Ozzy looked at Strut, "I don't know but he's mine!" said Ozzy.

Ozzy tried to attack Sonic again but Sonic dashed out of the way again.

Sonic was smiling in a prideful way. "Gotta try harder."

Ozzy kept trying to attack but he still kept missing the Runner. Strut tried to help out. The Egg Nappers tried to pounce on Sonic but the Runner simply dodged out of range. Ozzy was getting very angry as Sonic just continued grinning at him and Strut.

"He's too fast Ozzy" panted Strut.

"Hold still, you (pant) crazy Spiketail!" complained Ozzy.

Sonic laughed at them, "Why don't you speed up?" he said with a grin. Ozzy growled at Sonic.

The Egg Thieves tried attacking again and still failed to catch Sonic. But now they were getting very tired.

"Now, it's my turn!" yelled Sonic. "Clear the way guys!" he yelled at Cera and the others. All the dino kids, including Littlefoot, went to one side as Sonic started running around the 2 Claw Heads in a circle of wind. Within seconds, a tornado was formed and the 2 Egg Nappers were trapped in it. They started lifting off the ground. Sonic ran faster. The twister grew larger. Suddenly, Sonic stopped running.

The twister started moving toward the edge of a cliff. "Uh oh!" yelled the Egg Thieves as the whirlwind was at the very edge.

"See you guys next fall!" shouted Sonic. The whirlwind went over the cliff and unraveled. The Egg Nappers fell a few feet down while screaming. "Ow! Ow! Ouch!" they yelled as they got scrapes and bruises from the small cliff. Littlefoot and the others looked over the cliff. At least they are safe from the Claw Heads now. They all turned back to Sonic. He smiled at them.

"Sonic!" yelled all the dino kids…except Spike who doesn't talk.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you!" exclaimed Sonic.

All the dino kids ran and hugged Sonic. Sonic laughed at little and hugged them back. The kids also laughed.

After they parted from the hug, Littlefoot smiled at Sonic. "I'm so glad you're back Sonic" he said.

"It's great to see you all too" said Sonic. "I wasn't gonna let those Egg Nappers bully you guys."

"We missed you Sonic. We did. We did" said Ducky.

"Me missed you too Sonic" said Petrie.

Cera and Spike nodded. "Thanks for saving us" said Cera.

"You're welcome" said Sonic.

"So, why were those Egg Thieves picking on you guys?" asked Sonic with a puzzled look.

"Uh, well…" started Littlefoot.

Littlefoot explained to Sonic what happened in their home. He told Sonic about how they got stuck in the Sinking Sand, how they chased the Egg Nappers for stealing an egg from Ducky's nest, and then how they found another bigger egg in the Mysterious Beyond.

Sonic was surprised at this. _"I guess I should've gotten here sooner. So they call the tar pits the Sinking Sand."_ thought Sonic. _"I'm just glad that their parents rescued them."_ He sighed a sigh of relief.

" _I wonder what the Mysterious Beyond is?"_ thought Sonic.

"So who does the big egg belong to? Has it hatched?" asked Sonic.

Littlefoot and others looked a little upset. "Well, it did hatch but it was a…" started Cera.

They were interrupted by a chomping sound. They all turned around and saw a Sharptooth's shadow on the rock wall. It made munching sounds with its mouth.

"Sharptooth!" yelled the dino kids.

Sonic got into his fighting stance again. "Get behind me!" he yelled.

Littlefoot and the others ran behind Sonic. They all ducked down. The Sharptooth started moving toward them. But the shadow got smaller as it came closer. It was actually a little baby Sharptooth. He was purple and gray colored. Sonic relaxed as he saw the little tyrannosaur who was named Chomper. The kids stood back up.

Sonic smiled. "It's just a baby Sharptooth guys."

Littlefoot then smiled. "Chomper, it's you!"

Sonic was confused. _"He knows him? Wait a second…"_ thought Sonic. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the one you hatched?" asked Sonic. Littlefoot nodded. "Oh" said Sonic. He then smiled. _"So he named him Chomper huh?"_ thought Sonic.

"Chomper? What's a Chomper?" asked Cera.

"It is his name silly" answered Ducky. She then laughed.

Chomper cooed at them. "See, you guys, Chomper is a nice Sharptooth. He would never hurt us" said Littlefoot. _"Well it's nice to meet a friendly Sharptooth for once"_ thought Sonic.

Cera smiled. It was nice to meet a friendly Sharptooth.

"You're so nice Chomper" said Ducky.

"Me like you Chomper" said Petrie.

Littlefoot introduced Chomper to his friends. "Chomper, this is your Aunt Cera." he said. Cera took a bow.

"Your Uncles Spike, Petrie, and Sonic" said Littlefoot. Spike and Petrie smiled. Sonic also smiled and patted Chomper's head. "Hey little buddy!" said Sonic. Chomper cooed happily.

"And your Aunt Ducky" said Littlefoot.

Ducky smiled. "Hi Chomper. I think you're very cute!" she said. Ducky hugged Chomper. Chomper chirped happily.

Sonic went wide-eyed as he sensed something coming. It sounded like a flying machine.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" said a deep voice. Sonic looked toward the sound. He couldn't believe it. It was the evil scientist, his arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman. The evil scientist followed Sonic to the past. The evil genius was piloting his hover ride. It had a missile launcher on one side and a laser blaster on the other.

Littlefoot and the others gasped when they saw him. They never saw someone like him and they believed that he wasn't friendly. The evil genius grinned evilly and laughed. The kids shook with fear at his evil laugh.

"W-W-Who is that?!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

Sonic glared at Eggman. "It's my enemy, Dr. Eggman."

"Eggman?" said Cera with a confused look.

"Nice to see you again Sonic" said Eggman. "Enjoying some time in the past?" Eggman then looked at Littlefoot and the other kids. "Oh, I see that you made some new friends. Well, that's great! Because not only can I destroy you, but I can also destroy them as well."

All the dino kids shook with fear. Sonic dashed right in front of the kids and put his arms up. "I won't let you hurt them Egg Head!" he yelled. He was ready to defend his dino friends.

Eggman just grinned. "Is that any way to treat a genius like me? Besides I didn't come alone. I also brought over an old friend of yours" he said. He then pushed a button on his ride. Sonic heard something coming. A blue robot flew over the cliff and landed. It was Metal Sonic! The blue robot had red glowing eyes and sharp claws. It also had a yellow and silver circle on its stomach which was the laser blaster Eggman put in him. The dino kids never saw something like this. He looked just like Sonic! The kids froze in fear as they stared at its black and red eyes.

"W-W-Who…What is this thing?!" exclaimed Cera. The other kids were still shaking with fear.

"This is Metal Sonic. An evil copy of me made by Eggman" said Sonic.

The kids looked at Sonic with surprised looks. "Metal Sonic?" said Littlefoot.

"I'll explain later!" shouted Sonic.

Eggman pointed a finger at Sonic and gave Metal Sonic the command. "Destroy him. Then destroy his friends."

Metal Sonic looked at Sonic. His red vision scanned him. **"Target: Sonic. Mission: Destroy."** It said.

Metal Sonic dashed to attack Sonic. Sonic dashed out of the way. The robot copy dashed at him again. This time Sonic dashed at him. They both attacked each other. Sonic gripped one of the robot copy's hands while the robot gripped one of Sonic's hands. Then suddenly, Sonic did a back flip kick to Metal Sonic's head. The robot was sent flying. Just before it hit the ground, it regained its balance with its jet boosters. Metal Sonic extended one hand. The hand shifted into a gun. The robot started blasting Sonic with lasers. The blue hedgehog ran around to dodge the blasts. The kids ducked down to avoid the blasts. Then Sonic zoomed and did a homing attack. The robot was sent flying but it regained itself. The robot then did its own homing attack. Sonic did his homing attack as well. They both collided with great force. They both bounce back to the ground. Sonic dashed to kick Metal Sonic. But the blue robot put its arms around itself and threw it arms out while generating an electric shield. Sonic got shocked by the blast and was sent flying to the rock wall. His back hurt a little from hitting the wall. Metal Sonic dashed and stopped in front of Sonic. It had its arm gun out again, ready to fire at Sonic. The dino kids gasped at what they saw. Cera then glared. She didn't want to stand here and do nothing.

"Hey! You leave Sonic alone, you bully!" yelled Cera. She pushed some rocks aside and charged at the metal copy. Metal Sonic was pushed back hard when Cera collided with it. It made a loud BANG. The robot was sent back a few feet and fell to the ground. Sonic was surprised that Cera helped him.

Metal Sonic jumped to his feet. His red vision scanned Cera. **"Target: Three-Horn. Mission: Destroy."** It said. It readied its arm gun again. Cera shook with fear as the robot was about to fire at her. Cera started to run as the robot fired lasers at her. She screamed while running. One of the lasers almost hit her. Sonic dashed and picked her up. He brought her back to the others. Sonic looked at Cera with a serious expression.

"Let me handle this!" yelled Sonic.

But Cera disagreed. "We can't just stand here and watch you get hurt!"

"You're not as fast as I am! Just stay back!" shouted Sonic.

"Sonic, behind you!" yelled Ducky. Sonic looked behind his back. Metal Sonic was charging up his chest cannon. The blue robot surged with electricity as it charged up. It pulled in its arms and legs. Then threw them out and fired a big blue laser beam. The beam burnt the ground as it came closer to Sonic. The blue hedgehog ran another way to lead the beam away from blasting his friends. Sonic ran along the rocky wall while the beam followed. Some rocks were blasted from the wall and hit the ground. The robot stopped firing as Sonic jumped to the ground. Metal Sonic then dashed to try to slash Sonic with its claws. Sonic just dashed out of the way. The robot kept trying to slash at Sonic but he kept dodging.

" _Alright, time to finish this!"_ thought Sonic. The blue hedgehog started doing his spin dash. He charged up energy and then got into a racing stance. Metal Sonic was about to start up his chest cannon again. Then suddenly, Sonic dashed forward for a powerful homing attack. He struck his metal copy and they both went over the edge. The kids gasped as Sonic went off the cliff. Eggman had a shocked expression as he watched both Sonic and Metal Sonic falling to the ground below. Sonic still did his homing attack on Metal Sonic. The robot couldn't escape Sonic's attack. The force of gravity increased Sonic's strength. They both hit the ground with a loud THUD. Some rocks were sent flying as they hit the ground. Metal Sonic was broken in a few places of his body. His eyes flickered and then they slowly faded away. Sonic finally took his evil copy down. Sonic smiled and zoomed back to the top. He was high in the air when he reached the top. He landed on his feet. The dino kids were happy to see that he was okay. Eggman couldn't believe it. He beat Metal Sonic again.

Eggman sneered at Sonic. "I'll destroy you myself!" he yelled. Eggman readied his weapons. He shot homing missiles at Sonic. The blue hedgehog dodged them and managed to kick Eggman's hovercraft. But the evil genius wouldn't give up. He started blasting Sonic with his lasers. Sonic still dodged them.

Sonic just grinned at him. "Is that all you got?"

Eggman growled at Sonic. "Why you little…" Suddenly a rock hit his hover ride. Eggman looked to see that the kids were using the fallen rocks against him. Cera used her horn to head butt rocks. Littlefoot and Spike used their tails. Ducky and Petrie picked up little rocks and threw them. Even Chomper tried to help. "Ungh! Hey!" yelled Eggman as rocks were sent flying at him. Sonic looked surprised then smiled as he saw his dino friends trying to help defeat the evil scientist.

"Ugh! Stop that!" yelled Eggman as more rocks were hitting his ride.

"Take that!" shouted Littlefoot.

"Yeah, take that Egg Head!" yelled Cera.

"You leave Sonic alone!" yelled Ducky. Petrie flew over to Eggman and tried to poke his eyes with his beak. "Go away!" yelled Eggman as he tried to swat at Petrie. The Flyer managed to get out of the way.

Sonic then jumped and kicked Eggman's hover vehicle hard. Eggman's ride was really damaged.

Eggman pounded his ride with his fists. "This isn't over Sonic. I'll be back!" he yelled angrily.

Eggman then drove away back to his battleship far away from them. Sonic smiled and ran over to his friends. "You guys did alright. Thanks for the help" said Sonic.

"We're just glad that you're okay" said Littlefoot. The others nodded. Sonic now believed that it was time to explain himself.

Unknown to them, Ozzy and Strut were slowly trying to climb up the cliff. They suffered a few bruises. They only saw Sonic hit Metal Sonic over the cliff and they saw him dash back up.

Strut looked at Ozzy as they climbed. "What is going on up there? Who is that…Runner?!" said Strut.

"I don't know. I wish I did" said Ozzy.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Explanation and Argument**

Sonic explained to his dino friends about Eggman and some of his past battles with the evil genius. He also explained that he was sort of a grown up. Eggman was also a grown up.

"So, Eggman was trying to destroy your home?" said Littlefoot. Sonic nodded.

"Eggman is also very smart. Just like my friend Tails. Except he's evil and he wants to rule over everything and everyone" said Sonic. All the dino kids gasped at this.

"How he fly like that?" asked Petrie with a confused look. Petrie wondered how Eggman flew on his vehicle.

"Well, he can make things with stuff called metal" answered Sonic.

"Metal? What's metal?" asked Cera.

"And who was that metal copy of you?" asked Littlefoot.

Sonic scratched his head. "Well, it's…" he started. Sonic was thinking of how to describe what metal is. Since it doesn't exist in their time.

"It's kind of like a shiny rock. Metal has many kinds of shapes and sizes. But you guys won't find it here" said Sonic.

Sonic also explained how he traveled to their time. Littlefoot and the others were amazed to hear that he was actually from another time in the future. He began to explain about Metal Sonic.

"After I defeated Eggman many times, he decided to make something like me. Something that could match my speed. So, that's when he decided to create a robot copy of me" explained Sonic.

"So what is a robot?" asked Cera. The others thought the same thing. They never heard of a robot.

"A robot is a creature made of metal. They can also transform into dangerous things." said Sonic.

"That's why his arm changed!" gasped Littlefoot. Sonic nodded.

"But what was that light he shot at you?" asked Littlefoot.

"It's called a laser" answered Sonic.

"Laser? What's a laser?" asked Cera.

"It's like a ray of light but it's hot as fire. And it's very dangerous" said Sonic with a serious expression.

The kids had frightened looks on their faces. They were very scared to know how dangerous Eggman can be. They also wanted to know about the other weapons.

"So, what were those flying things he threw at you?" asked Ducky.

"They're called missiles or rockets" answered Sonic. "They're weapons made of metal and they're also very dangerous. Because when they hit something hard, they explode into a fire blast."

All the kids went wide-eyed. They never knew of something like that.

Meanwhile, Eggman was repairing his hovercraft and Metal Sonic. He was very mad. He couldn't believe that Sonic could still beat him and the robotic copy. But he knew that he wouldn't stop fighting until Sonic was destroyed. He started to work on another machine. This machine was much bigger. He grinned evilly as he worked on it. He was planning his next move to attack Sonic and the dino kids.

"I'll make sure that those meddling dino kids won't stop me this time" said Eggman. "Since I'm in the Dinosaurs' time, I'll change a few things." The evil genius started working on a giant robot.

 _Back with Sonic and the others…_

"So how did Eggman follow you here?" asked Littlefoot.

Sonic crossed his arms and looked at the ground in deep thought. He wondered how Eggman followed him into the past. How would the evil genius know he went to the Dinosaurs' time? Sonic's eyes went wide as a thought came to his head. Eggman must have been spying on him somehow and that he also got his hands on the other Chaos Emeralds.

"He must have used the Chaos Emeralds as well" mumbled Sonic. The kids overheard what Sonic said.

"Chaos what?" asked Cera. Sonic looked at his friends with a surprised look. Sonic knew that he had to tell his friends about them now.

"Chaos Emeralds" said Sonic.

The kids were very confused. Unknown to them, Chomper was eying Cera's moving tail. The little Sharptooth was licking his lips.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" asked Littlefoot.

"They're gemstones of power" said Sonic. "They can be used to make living beings stronger or to unlock hidden abilities. They have unlimited power. No one knows where they came from."

The dino kids went wide-eyed at what Sonic said. They were also confused. They wondered how they were used to create portals.

"But how did Eggman use them to find you?" asked Littlefoot.

"The Chaos Emeralds also have the power over time" said Sonic. "They can be used to travel to the past or the future. But there are only 7 of them. I used 3 to travel here so Eggman must have also got 3."

The kids were amazed at this. They never knew of such power that could be dangerous.

"Does Eggman always use them?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic then said, "Well, sometimes."

"So, are they stones of magic?" asked Cera.

"Well sort of" said Sonic. "Eggman's always trying to use them against me. I always try to make sure he doesn't get all 7 of them in my home."

"What happen if you get all 7?" asked Petrie.

"When someone gets all 7, that someone becomes very powerful and will be unstoppable" stated Sonic.

The kids gasped at this. They dare not think what would happen if Eggman got all 7 emeralds and attacked their home. Suddenly, Cera screamed loud. Everyone flinched at the sudden scream.

"He bit me! Chomper bit me!" yelled Cera.

"Well, he didn't mean it" said Littlefoot.

Cera frowned. "You call this not meaning it?" she said as she looked behind herself.

Everyone gasped as they saw that Chomper did bite Cera. By instinct.

"Chomper!" said Littlefoot like an upset parent.

Chomper let go of Cera's tail. He had a sad look on his face. He walked over to Littlefoot while cooing unhappily. Sonic was a little upset. He knew why Chomper bit Cera but he still considered Chomper a friend. Cera, however, thought otherwise.

"A Sharptooth can never be one of us! Never!" stated Cera. Sonic then frowned at Cera. He believed that she was being too harsh on Chomper. True that he was a Sharptooth but he's still a baby.

Littlefoot also frowned. "Don't say that!" he said.

"You know it's true! He has to go!" said Cera.

"No! He stays!" said Littlefoot.

Cera bumps Littlefoot. "He goes!"

Littlefoot bumps Cera back. "He stays!"

Littlefoot and Cera kept arguing about Chomper and kept pushing each other. Sonic watches Littlefoot and Cera. He tries to see if he can reason with Cera. He walks over to them.

Ducky walks over to Chomper. "Chomper, you did not mean to bite Cera, did you? Huh? Huh?" she said.

Chomper looked confused. He doesn't know if he really is dangerous like the other Sharptooths.

"I do not think he knows" said Ducky.

"Cera, don't you think you're being too hard on him?" said Sonic.

Cera frowned at Sonic. "He's a Sharptooth! He can't stay!"

"He didn't bite you that hard!" said Sonic.

Littlefoot agreed. "That's right."

Cera stomped on the ground. "We can't keep him and that's final!"

Sonic crossed his arms and frowned at Cera. Sometimes he hates when Cera acts this way. Cera started walking away.

"But…But Cera, he's just a baby!" said Littlefoot. "He needs us!" Littlefoot shed a tear.

"He need me too much" said Petrie.

Ducky stepped in. "No, Chomper you cannot eat Petrie! No!"

Chomper looked confused. He looked like he said "Huh?" Ducky then gasped at what she said.

"I said No, just like my parents" said Ducky. "Oh, no, no, no, no."

Before Sonic arrived, the kids said that they would let the baby, when it hatched, do whatever it wants. But now, things have changed.

Littlefoot walked over to Chomper. "Don't you see Chomper? You can't be a Sharptooth. Sharpteeth aren't allowed in this valley" he said. Sonic was upset about it as well as Littlefoot. Sonic was trying to think of what to do.

Chomper was very sad at what Littlefoot said. He shed a tear and started to walk away. He believed that they didn't like him anymore.

"Wait, Chomper! Don't go!" exclaimed Littlefoot. Sonic had a look of sympathy on his face.

Littlefoot was about to chase after Chomper. Sonic was thinking the same thing. But Ducky spoke to stop them.

"Littlefoot, Sonic. Maybe before you guys bring Chomper back, you should think about it" said Ducky. "Chomper is different than us, he is."

"I don't care if he's different" said Littlefoot.

Sonic agreed. "Besides, I'm also different from you guys. Would you think the same way about me?"

The other kids went wide-eyed. They knew Sonic had a point. Sonic wasn't a Sharptooth but he definitely wasn't a Dinosaur like them either.

"We should at least follow Chomper and make sure he doesn't get hurt" said Littlefoot.

The others nodded in agreement. They all went to find Chomper. The baby Sharptooth was wandering away from the others. He was near a volcano.

Meanwhile, 2 T-Rexes were coming into the valley. One was dark green and the other was dark yellow. They roared as they entered the valley. Because of the dino kids trying to catch the Egg Thieves, they accidently created a landslide that destroyed a large rock wall that blocked off the Mysterious Beyond. Now the Sharpteeth can wander in freely.

Meanwhile, Eggman's machine was almost ready. He grinned wickedly at the giant robot he was going to use to destroy Sonic and the dino kids.

Elsewhere, Ozzy and Strut finally made it to the top of the cliff. They were both covered with bruises and some vines from the cliff. They were a bit tired from climbing.

"That crazy spiky rat threw us off the cliff" groaned Ozzy.

"(pant) I've never seen someone that fast. We could not catch him" said Strut.

"Fast rat or no fast rat, he's going to pay for this" growled Ozzy.

"I heard the kids scream about a Sharptooth" said Strut.

"Well, I hope that Sharptooth finished them off" said Ozzy.

"And what was that other guy I heard? It sounded like he wanted destroy them too" wondered Strut.

"I hope he did then" said Ozzy. "But if I do see those kids or that Spiketailed rat again, they're mine."

They shook the vines off themselves. "Now, let's get ourselves an egg, and eat!" said Ozzy.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Intruders in the Great Valley**

Sonic and his dino friends went to search for Chomper. The dino kids were getting tired after walking for awhile. Of course, Sonic wasn't tired at all. They all called out to Chomper.

"Chomper?" yelled Littlefoot.

"Chomper?" yelled Sonic.

"Where are you?" yelled Cera.

"Chomper?" yelled Petrie.

Sonic and Littlefoot were ahead of the group. The others followed them. The kids were now getting very tired and getting hungry.

"I am tired. I am. I am" said Ducky as she lay on Spike's tail on her stomach.

"We can't stop Ducky, not until we find Chomper" said Littlefoot as he looked at the others.

Petrie was panting. "Maybe we stop, Chomper find us."

"I don't think that he went too far from us" said Sonic.

Littlefoot looked a little upset but he was determined to find Chomper. So was Sonic but Cera thought otherwise.

"Well, I really don't care if we find him or not" said Cera.

Sonic and Littlefoot glared at Cera. The Three-Horn had a surprised look on her face.

"No one's making you come, Cera" said Littlefoot as he started to walk away.

"Chomper's our friend, whether he's a Sharptooth or not" said Sonic as he also walked away.

Cera looked a little upset but then she hmphed. Spike started to eat some plants nearby.

Sonic decided to see if he could find Chomper from above. So, he zoomed up a tree and looked around. He saw a nearby volcano and looked closely. He went wide-eyed when he saw that Chomper was on the volcano.

The kids were getting hungry. Cera said that they should head back. Then they saw Sonic coming down from a tree.

"Guys, I know where Chomper is!" exclaimed Sonic. The kids had serious looks on their faces.

"Where is he?" asked Littlefoot.

"Follow me" said Sonic.

Sonic led the kids to the nearby volcano. Sonic pointed up the volcano. "He's up there" said Sonic.

"Oh no! Chomper's on the Smoking Mountain!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

Chomper was trying to catch a dragonfly. He was getting too close to the hot smoke. The volcano was spitting out little fire rocks. It looked like the volcano was going to erupt soon.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the volcano. The hot smoke started to rise higher.

"He could fall into the Gurgling Pit! He could!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Come back Chomper! It's too dangerous!" yelled Littlefoot.

Chomper still continued to catch the dragonfly. It seems that he is interested in eating insects.

Sonic and the others went to make sure that Chomper won't get hurt. Unknown to them, a little spybot was watching Sonic and the others. Eggman was eavesdropping on them. The evil genius was deciding when to strike on them with his new giant robot.

Meanwhile, Ozzy and Strut found a Flyer's nest by a cliff. Ozzy licked his lips.

"Ah! Lunch is served!" said Ozzy.

Just when they were about to feast on the eggs, they heard someone yelling. "Chomper, come back!"

"Huh?" said Ozzy and Strut. They were so surprised by the voice that they didn't watch where they walked. They both went over the cliff but they held onto the edge. They saw that the voice was Littlefoot's. The other kids also yelled to Chomper. They yelled to tell Chomper that they're coming to help.

"It's those kids again Ozzy!" said Strut. Ozzy groaned angrily.

"Don't worry Chomper!" yelled Littlefoot. Sonic was a little ahead of the others so the Egg Nappers didn't see Sonic.

"If they scream any louder, they're gonna give us away!" complained Ozzy.

They both heard a Pterodactyl screech. A Flyer was flying nearby. It was the mother of the eggs. The Flyer screeched in anger as she saw them. The 2 Egg Thieves ran to a nearby cave while yelling in fear. They both argued who should go in first. They managed to get away from the angry mother.

Ozzy glared as he looked outside the cave. Strut also looked outside.

"Those kids have ruined our lunch for the last _time_ " said Ozzy with anger.

Sonic looked closely up the volcano. He didn't see Chomper this time. He decided to go search the volcano.

"I'm gonna run ahead to find Chomper. I'll be back" said Sonic. The others nodded.

"Be careful Sonic" said Littlefoot. "We'll also look around for Chomper."

"Okay. And you guys be careful too" said Sonic. The others nodded in agreement.

Sonic zoomed up to the volcano and started to search around. Littlefoot and the others also searched.

"Chomper!" yelled Littlefoot.

"Chomper!' yelled Ducky.

They walked close to a boiling pit nearby. They stopped and looked around.

"Where are you?" yelled Littlefoot. Suddenly, the ground rumbled.

"Look!" Ducky yelled as she pointed upwards.

All kids looked at the top of the volcano. It was about to erupt very soon.

The kids believed that it was not safe there. "I…I think we should look for Chomper someplace safer" said Littlefoot.

The kids turned to leave but then stopped. The 2 Egg Nappers came back again. They had the kids cornered.

"Leaving? So soon? But you haven't had your baths" said Ozzy with a dark grin.

Eggman watched through his spybot. The hover bot was too high in the air for them to see it. Eggman looked at the 2 Egg Thieves.

"Hmm. It seems that I'm not their only enemy" said Eggman. "I wonder what these Struthiomimus want with these kids." Then suddenly, a thought came to Eggman's mind. Maybe he could use the Egg Nappers' help. The evil genius read that these dinos ate plants or eggs.

"Maybe they could be useful in my plans" said Eggman with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, Sonic looked around some more for Chomper. He felt rumbling from the volcano. He believes that he should find the little Sharptooth quickly. He heard some munching noises. He looked to the direction of the sound. He saw Chomper. He zoomed right to him.

"Hey you okay little buddy?" asked Sonic. Chomper nodded and cooed happily. Sonic smiled. He was glad that Chomper wasn't hurt. Suddenly, Sonic heard Cera yelling. He looked around and saw the others. They were a little far away but he could see them.

Chomper chirped anxiously. Sonic frowned but listened to what Cera was saying.

"…We're friends with a Runner and a very mean Sharptooth" said Cera.

Ozzy glared at Cera. "That Runner doesn't scare me. And Sharpteeth don't have friends!"

"They do too!" insisted Cera.

"Well if a Sharptooth's your friend, prove it!" said Ozzy. Sonic smiled as he believes that the Egg Nappers didn't see Chomper. Maybe Cera could scare them away.

"But Ozzy, we both heard them yell something about a Sharptooth. Maybe that's good enough" said Strut.

Cera grinned. "Boy, are you dumb! That Sharptooth was just a baby."

Sonic went wide-eyed at what Cera said. He groaned sadly and shook his head. _"Cera! You told them!"_ thought Sonic.

"Cera!" said Littlefoot. Cera went wide-eyed when she realized what she just said. "I mean…Oops!" she said.

The ground started to shake again. The kids looked at the volcano in fear. "Time's up, little ones!" said Ozzy.

Sonic was about to go help but then suddenly the volcano started to erupt. Big rocks of fire came out of the volcano. The Egg Thieves screamed in fear. They ran down the hill just when a fireball almost hit them.

Sonic picked up Chomper. "Hold on!" he yelled. Chomper nodded. He started to zoom down the hill just as the others started running down the hill. He watched his dino friends run down the hill. Lava started to flow down the hill. Sonic believed that they would be okay because the lava wasn't going too fast. The kids took another path to get away from the lava near a canyon. But then the Egg Nappers jumped in their way. The dino kids screamed.

"I've had it with you little sap suckers!" yelled Ozzy. Strut laughed wickedly.

(CHOMP)"Huh? Aah!" yelled Strut in pain. Someone bit his tail. It was Chomper! The dino kids were glad to see that Chomper was okay.

"Chomper!" shouted Littlefoot. Chomper ran over and hugged Littlefoot.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Littlefoot. Chomper chirped happily. Littlefoot looked around. Where was Sonic?

"That's it! No more fooling around!" yelled Ozzy. The Egg Nappers started to walk toward the kids. Preparing to attack. The kids got scared.

"I don't think so!" said a voice. Someone jumped and landed right in front of the Egg Nappers. It was Sonic! The dino kids smiled.

"Sonic! You're okay!" said Littlefoot.

"Of course I am!" said Sonic with a smile. Then Sonic frowned when he saw the lava was coming closer. Littlefoot looked behind himself and gasped. The lava was getting very close. The Longneck saw a tree nearby that was loose. He remembered when he said that he hated being little but now he's glad to know that being little isn't so bad. He rushed over and pushed the tree with all his might. The tree fell down. It made a bridge across the canyon.

"Quick! Across the tree!" said Littlefoot as he walked on the tree.

Sonic smiled. "Good thinking Littlefoot!" Sonic looked at the other kids. "Follow Littlefoot. I'll handle these Claw Heads."

"But what about you?" asked Cera.

"I'll be right behind you. Now go!" said Sonic.

The kids nodded and went across the tree one by one. Cera was a little scared of heights but she kept going. The lava started to flow down the canyon.

"Get out of my way!" said Ozzy. Sonic kept dashing in the Egg Thieves' way to keep them from following the dino kids. Spike carried Ducky across the tree.

All the kids made it across safely. The lava set the tree on fire and the tree fell into the canyon.

Ozzy growled as he saw that the tree bridge was destroyed. Sonic grinned at the Egg Thieves.

"You'll have to try harder next time! See ya later!" said Sonic. The Runner dashed and jumped over the canyon. The kids were surprised that Sonic could do that.

"I suggest you start running!" Sonic yelled at the Egg Nappers. The Egg Thieves started to run away from the lava.

The spybot flew back to Eggman's ship. The giant robot was ready.

"Now it's time to destroy that hedgehog and his friends" said Eggman. The evil genius laughed wickedly. He drove his hover ride into the top of the robot. He turned it on and took off.

Littlefoot and the others were happy to see that Sonic took care of the Egg Nappers again.

"I hope we don't see them again" said Sonic.

"If this were a game, I'd never want to play it again!" said Cera. The others nodded.

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes went wide. He sensed BIG trouble. Sonic and the kids heard roaring sounds. It was the 2 Tyrannosaurs that have invaded. They roared at the kids.

"Look like we still 'It'!" exclaimed Pertie.

"RUN!" said Sonic and Littlefoot.

Sonic and the kids started running away from the Sharpteeth. The 2 T-Rexes bit the ground but only grabbed grass and rocks. They spit the grass and rocks out. They started to run after Sonic and the dino kids. Sonic ran in a slower way to make sure he could protect his friends. The kids screamed while running from the Sharpteeth.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were munching on some plants. They heard the roars of the 2 Tyrannosaurs.

"Sharpteeth? In the Valley?" said Grandma Longneck.

"We must warn the others" said Grandpa Longneck.

Both Grandparents went to tell the other parents. The 2 Tyrannosaurs followed the kids. Sonic stopped running. He was going to distract them somehow. He picked up a rock and threw it at the yellow one. The yellow one roared fiercely as it looked at Sonic. The dark green one also roared at Sonic.

"Come get me, you overgrown lizards!" yelled Sonic as he waved his hands.

The Sharpteeth started to run after Sonic. He led them away from his friends. He zoomed past some trees and lost the 2 Sharpteeth. The Sharpteeth walked far away from the others. Sonic zoomed back around to his friends. The dino kids were panting from running a long time.

"You guys okay?" asked Sonic.

The dino kids nodded. "We're…okay Sonic" said Littlefoot.

Petrie sighed. "It dangerous out there!"

"I thought Sharpteeth couldn't get into the Valley" said Cera as she slumped to the ground.

"How did they get in?" asked Ducky.

"I think it's our fault" said Littlefoot.

Cera frowned. "What do you mean? What did we do?"

Sonic was confused. "What are you talking about Littlefoot?" Littlefoot looked at Sonic.

"Well" started Littlefoot. "There is a great wall made of big rocks that kept the Sharpteeth out. While we were chasing the Egg Stealers, we caused a rockslide that made a hole in the great wall."

Sonic went wide-eyed. "Oh no. So that's how they got in." Littlefoot hung his head in shame.

The other kids also looked upset. "Oh! yeah" said Cera as she remembered what happened.

Sonic looked at the kids with determination. "Don't worry guys. I'll help you fix this."

Littlefoot smiled at Sonic. "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "No problem"

The others started to cheer up. Suddenly, they heard a growling sound. Littlefoot recognized that sound. It came from his grandpa. "Grandpa!" yelled Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck was fighting the yellow sharptooth in some water.

"I gotta do something!" exclaimed Littlefoot. He started to run to his grandpa.

"Littlefoot, he's a grown up. He can handle that Sharptooth" said Cera

"No! He needs me!" said Littlefoot.

"Wait Littlefoot!" yelled Sonic as he followed Littlefoot.

Chomper followed after Littlefoot and Sonic. Cera gasped. "Chomper, stay here!" she yelled.

Grandpa Longneck managed to knock the Sharptooth to the ground with his tail but the Sharptooth wouldn't give in and got back up. It managed to head butt Grandpa Longneck and he fell down. The Sharptooth was about to attack but Petrie's mother came in to lead it away. Littlefoot stopped when he saw the Sharptooth coming his way. Littlefoot turned around and ran another way. Sonic and Chomper followed him. Littlefoot saw some vines on the ground. He grabbed one of them near a tree. Chomper grabbed one on the side of another tree. Sonic saw what the plan was. He hid behind another tree. They were going to trip the sharptooth. The Sharptooth came close to the trees.

"Chomper get ready to pull!" yelled Littlefoot. Chomper nodded.

The Sharptooth was close to the vines. "Now!" yelled Littlefoot.

Littlefoot and Chomper pulled on the vines. The Sharptooth tripped on the vines and fell to the ground. Sonic jumped out of his hiding spot and did his homing attack on the Sharptooth's head. It groaned in pain. Littlefoot and Chomper ran away from the Sharptooth. Sonic followed them. The Sharptooth roared and got back on its feet.

"Littlefoot, in here!" yelled Cera. She found a little cave for them to be safe in. Littlefoot and Chomper followed Cera into the cave. The Sharptooth tried to attack them but the cave was too small for it to get them. Sonic got ready to do his homing attack to get the Sharptooth's attention but then he saw something hit the Sharptooth's head. Ducky and Petrie were throwing coconut-like fruits at the Sharptooth from a tree.

"Take that, you mean old Sharptooth!" yelled Ducky.

The Sharptooth tried to attack them. Ducky and Petrie screamed.

Sonic glared at the Sharptooth. "Hang on guys!" he yelled.

Sonic jumped and kicked the back of the yellow T-Rex. It turned around and growled at Sonic. The Runner got into a fighting stance. The T-Rex tried to bite Sonic but he dashed out of the way. The Sharptooth kept trying but Sonic still kept dodging.

Suddenly, Sonic heard Cera yell to him. "Sonic, this way!"

Sonic looked at Cera. She motioned him to follow her. He dashed over to her. The Sharptooth followed them.

"I have a plan" said Cera.

"Okay" said Sonic as they ran.

"Now, Spike!" yelled Cera.

Spike was near a high part of a tall rock and he started to push another rock with all his might. Cera and Sonic came into the right spot for the Sharptooth. The rock went over and fell on the Sharptooth's head. The Tyrannosaur fell to the ground. It groaned in pain. Cera hmphed as she walked by. Spike came back down from the tall rock.

Sonic smiled. "Good job guys!" he said to Cera and Spike.

"Thanks Sonic! We flattened that old Sharptooth!" said Cera. She laughed lightly.

But then they forgot about the dark green Sharptooth as it appeared from some trees. It roared at them.

Cera screamed. "Another one!" She ran back to the small cave where Littlefoot was.

Spike just froze in fear. Sonic stood in front of Spike to protect him. Sonic put his fists up.

"Spike!" exclaimed Petrie.

"Do not stand there Spike! Run!" yelled Ducky.

Spike shook in fear. Sonic looked at Spike. "Spike, go! Run!"

Spike took off running to Littlefoot and the others. The Sharptooth was about to attack. Sonic did a back flip kick to its head. The Sharptooth was knocked back a little but then it was ready to attack again. Sonic was ready for it.

Ducky was mad at the Sharptooth. She jumped on a tree branch, jumped again, and landed on the Sharptooth's snout. "You leave my friends alone!" yelled Ducky. She kept trying to hit the T-Rex's snout with her fists. Sonic was surprised to see Ducky trying to fight the Sharptooth as well. The Sharptooth tried to shake Ducky off its snout.

The parents were looking around to stop the Sharpteeth. They heard Ducky scream.

"That was one of our young ones!" exclaimed Grandma Longneck.

"Ducky!" yelled Ducky's mother.

"This way! Quick!" yelled Grandpa Longneck. The parents ran to Ducky's screams.

The Sharptooth kept trying to shake Ducky off but she held on. Then the other Sharptooth arrived. Ducky screamed in fear. Sonic was thinking of a way to try to help Ducky but then he saw Petrie coming.

"Me coming Ducky!" yelled Petrie.

"Help!" yelled Ducky.

Petrie rescued Ducky just when the Sharptooth attacked. It bit the other Sharptooth instead. They both growled in pain. Petrie tried to carry Ducky but she was a little too heavy. They both crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. The 2 Sharpteeth roared at each other in argument. Then they both looked at Ducky and Petrie. They were about to attack them. Ducky and Petrie shook in fear. Suddenly, Sonic zoomed in front of Ducky and Petrie. "Leave them alone, ya big bullies!" yelled Sonic.

The Sharpteeth roared at Sonic. Sonic jumped and did a double homing attack on the Sharpteeth. The 2 T-Rexes stumbled back a little. Suddenly, a long tail hit one of the Sharpteeth. The parents had arrived to help. They all worked together to drive the Tyrannos away. Sonic also helped.

"Look at Sonic and the grown ups go!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Get them!" yelled Cera.

The Sharpteeth started to back away from the grown ups. The Sharpteeth ran away from them, seeing that they couldn't fight the parents. The parents cheered as the Sharpteeth ran far away.

Littlefoot and the others ran to their parents happily. Chomper however, walked away because he knew that he was a Sharptooth too. He chirped sadly.

Sonic ran to his friends. His friends were happy to see that he was okay. The parents went wide-eyed when they saw Sonic. They never saw someone like him before.

"Littlefoot, is this the Runner you told me about?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Uh yes grandpa" replied Littlefoot.

All the dino parents looked at Sonic curiously. Sonic smiled shyly and waved at them.

"Uh…hi everyone" said Sonic.

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes went wide again. He sensed more trouble again. Everyone heard an evil laugh. Everyone looked to where the sound came from. A giant robot was landing near them. It was Eggman in is new dino robot. It was a Spinosaurus like robot. The sail of the robot surged with electrical energy. The Spino bot was a little taller than the Sharpteeth they fought off. It was red and gray colored. The eyes were glowing red. Littlefoot and the dino kids gasped at the sight of the dino bot.

"Hello everyone" grinned Eggman. "Allow me to introduce my new weapon. The Eggasaurus."

The giant Dino bot roared a metallic roar. Sonic ran to face the dino bot. He got into his fighting stance.

"Time to say good bye to your friends Sonic" said Eggman. The evil genius laughed wickedly again. Sonic was ready to fight Eggman. And the dino parents were ready to defend their children.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Great Wall**

Eggman prepared to attack Sonic and the dinosaurs with a dinosaur of his own, the Eggasaurus.

The dino parents never saw something like this, but they knew it was bad news for them.

"Who is that?" asked Topps.

"What is that strange Sharptooth?" asked Ducky's mother.

"That's my enemy Eggman" stated Sonic.

"Eggman?" said Grandpa Longneck with a confused look.

"I'll explain later! We gotta stop him!" yelled Sonic.

The dino parents nodded in agreement and glared at the Spino bot. They were ready to fight Eggman. Topps charged at the dino bot first. But when he came a few inches close to the Spino bot, a yellow electrical force field appeared and stopped Cera's father. The electricity shocked the Three-Horn and he was pushed a few feet back from the dino bot. Sonic went wide-eyed then glared at Eggman as he realized that Eggman had made some upgrades to the Spino bot.

"Care to try again?" said Eggman. The evil genius laughed wickedly.

Sonic ran and did his homing attack. But the force field stopped Sonic as well. Sonic did his homing attack a few more times, but he still couldn't hit the dino bot. Sonic panted a little and glared at Eggman.

"Your attacks won't work this time Sonic" said Eggman. The evil genius pointed to the sail of his giant robot. It surged with electricity. "As long as that sail is on, you won't be able to attack me. Now there's nothing you or your dino friends can do to stop me." The evil genius laughed wickedly again.

"We'll see about that Egg Head!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic started to do his spin dash. He charged up energy and then got into a racing stance. He zoomed at Eggman while doing a powerful homing attack. He collided with the force field but the electrical field held him back. But Sonic wouldn't give up, he still kept doing his homing attack on the force field. He kept trying to break through it. The dino parents watched in amazement. They never saw someone like Sonic with that much speed and strength. Littlefoot and the others were also amazed by Sonic's strength. Suddenly, the force field sent out a shockwave that knocked Sonic away. He hit the ground on his back and yelled out in pain. Everyone gasped at what happened.

"Sonic!" yelled the dino kids. The kids ran over to Sonic. Sonic sat up and rubbed his head. He groaned a little.

"Are you okay?!" yelled Littlefoot.

"I'm… fine" said Sonic. "I'm not down yet." Sonic jumped to his feet. He was about to use his homing attack again, but the dino parents stepped in to help. Littlefoot's grandparents tried to hit the Eggasaurus with their tails, but the force field pushed them back.

Topps tried charging again but he still couldn't push through the electrical shield. Littlefoot's grandparents and Cera's father tried to break the shield with all their might. But the force field sent out another shockwave that pushed the grown ups back. Sonic gasped when he saw that not even the parents could get through. Topps got very mad. He got ready to charge again. He ran fast and charged with all his strength. He collided with the electrical shield but it was still too strong. He was pushed back again. The force field could even withstand a full grown Three-Horn. Topps panted a little. Suddenly, the Eggasaurus picked up Topps with its claws. Eggman laughed evilly. Sonic glared at Eggman and all the dino kids gasped.

"Daddy!" yelled Cera.

"Put me down!" yelled Cera's father who was angry.

"Okay then, farewell!" said Eggman. The Spino bot threw the big Three-Horn over to the others. He hit the ground hard near the parents. He groaned in pain. Cera gasped then glared at Eggman.

"You hurt my daddy!" yelled Cera. The little Three-Horn charged at the dino bot.

"Cera, WAIT!" yelled Sonic. Cera didn't stop as she charged at Eggman. The Eggasaurus roared at Cera. Cera skidded to halt and screamed in fear. She turned around and ran back to the others. Some other dinosaurs came and saw the metallic Sharptooth. The parents and some other dinosaurs tried to fight Eggman. But Eggman simply knocked them all back with back hand attacks and tail swipes. None could get through the force field.

Eggman just grinned at the dinosaurs. "Is that the best you can do? I expected more of a challenge."

The Eggasaurus lifted a foot up. It surged with some energy then it stomped down, and sent out a powerful shockwave that knocked some dinosaurs to the ground. Sonic glared at Eggman again. He was trying to figure out a way to defeat the dino bot. But before Sonic could think of something, the Eggasaurus pointed its tail at the dino parents. Eggman laughed wickedly.

"Try this on for size!" yelled Eggman. The Eggasaurus's tail opened in 4 directions and shot out 3 black balls with red lines on them. The balls landed near the dino parents. The parents looked at the balls curiously. They didn't understand why Eggman threw them. Suddenly, the balls started making beeping sounds. Sonic went wide-eyed as he realized that they were bombs. Sonic zoomed and, one by one, kicked the 3 bombs away from the parents before they exploded. Cera's father looked at Sonic.

"Thank you" said Topps. Sonic nodded.

"No problem" replied Sonic.

Eggman growled at little and pointed the Eggasaurus tail at Sonic. "Try this!" yelled Eggman.

The Spino bot shot 5 black balls at Sonic. They landed near Sonic. The Runner kicked one of them at the Eggasaurus. The force field didn't come on and the bomb hit the dino bot with an explosion. The Spino bot stumbled a little. Sonic went wide-eyed then smiled. He now knows what to do. Sonic looked at Cera's father.

"Throw them back at him!" yelled Sonic. Topps looked at Sonic, then at the bombs. He then nodded.

Sonic grabbed one of the bombs and zoomed close to the dino bot. Eggman was about to attack Sonic but the Topps and Littlefoot's grandparents threw the other 3 at Eggman to distract him. The Spino bot stumbled from the bombs' explosions. Sonic looked for the right spot to throw the last bomb. The bomb started to beep its countdown. He aimed carefully and kicked the last bomb at the sail of the dino bot. The bomb exploded and the sail broke into pieces. The sail's power started to power down.

Eggman went wide-eyed to see that the sail was destroyed. Which meant that his defense shield was gone.

"No! I can't believe it!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic grinned and yelled out to the dino parents. "His defense is gone! Let's take him down!"

"Okay!" yelled Grandpa Longneck.

Topps and Littlefoot's grandparents started to attack Eggman. The grandparents hit the Spino bot with their tails, making some dents in the giant robot. Topps then charged and hit the Spino bot with great force. Eggman struggled to keep the dino bot balanced. Eggman now got very angry.

"Grr, enough of this!" yelled Eggman.

The Eggasaurus opened its mouth. A yellow light began to appear. Sonic then realized that Eggman was charging up a laser blast.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" yelled Sonic. The dino parents then saw what Sonic was talking about. They all ran to get away from the aim of the laser. The Eggasaurus fired a big yellow beam and barely missed the dino parents. The beam hit the ground and worked its way forward. It hit some rocks and stopped close to a tree. Eggman was about to shoot more bombs.

"Not this time" said Sonic. The Runner zoomed close to the dino bot, jumped up, and did a powerful homing attack on the tail. The tail couldn't open up and the bombs were jammed in the tail. The bombs started their countdown. Eggman looked at the damaged tail with a frightful expression.

"Oh no!" yelled Eggman. The tail exploded with a big explosion. Eggman managed to regain the balance of the robot despite the explosion. Eggman decided to attack with claw swipes and stomp attacks. Sonic and the dino parents managed to avoid his attacks. The dino parents then counterattacked with tail swipes and charges. The dino bot backed up a bit. The parents started to advance toward Eggman. Eggman got angry again and began to charge up the breath attack again. But Sonic charged up his spin dash and zoomed with great speed toward the Spino bot. With a powerful homing attack, Sonic burst through the side of the robot and out the other side. Sonic landed and grinned at the big hole made in the robot. The dino bot's eyes flickered and then slowly faded away. The dino bot powered down. Eggman yelled in anger and pounded his fists.

"I don't believe it! This can't be!" yelled Eggman. The evil genius flew his hover ride out of the Spino bot just as it began to fall apart. The robot collapsed into metal pieces and then exploded. Sonic used his speed to put out the fire. The dino parents looked curiously at the metal mess.

They wondered how someone could control something this dangerous. Sonic then grinned at Eggman.

"So much for your dino bot" said Sonic with his arms crossed.

Eggman growled fiercely at Sonic. "You may have won this battle, but next time will be different. I'll destroy you and your dino friends if it's the last thing I do!"

Eggman then flew back to his battleship. The dino parents watched the evil genius fly away. All the dinosaurs cheered with their victory over Eggman. Littlefoot and the dino kids also cheered.

Littlefoot and the others ran to Sonic. The Blue Runner smiled at them.

"You did it Sonic!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Wow, you're very strong" said Cera.

"That was amazing! Yep, yep, yep!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Me think so too!" said Petrie. Spike nodded in agreement.

Sonic laughed a little. "Thanks guys!" said Sonic.

The dino parents walked over to Sonic and the dino kids. Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to look at Sonic.

"So you must be Mr. Sonic, the Runner" said Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic laughed a little and waved his hand in one motion. "Just call me Sonic" he said.

"So you're not a Spiketail?" asked Ducky's mother.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. Some mistake me for a Spiketail but I'm a Runner."

Some of the dino parents replied "Oh." Now the dino parents wanted to know about Eggman.

"So who was that 'Eggman?'" asked Topps.

Sonic began to explain to all the grownups about Eggman and his metal creations. He also explained about the weapons and what metal is. The dino parents were shocked and amazed to hear about such dangerous things. Sonic also explained how he traveled to their time and explained about the Chaos Emeralds. The dino parents gasped at how dangerous and powerful the Chaos Emeralds were and how dangerous Eggman was.

"Well, thank you for helping us to stop Eggman and for protecting our kids" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Yes, thank you" said Grandma Longneck. The other dino parents nodded in agreement.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

"Wait. What about those 2 Sharpteeth we fought off?" asked Topps.

"That's right. How did they get into the Valley?" said Grandma Longneck.

"Hmm. Who knows?" said Grandpa Longneck.

"It's never happened before!" said Ducky's mother.

"It's also the same for Eggman" said Grandpa Longneck.

"But at least we took care of him" said Topps.

The dino parents looked at their children for answers.

"Kids? Do you know how the Sharpteeth got in?" asked Grandma Longneck.

The dino kids looked at each other. They don't know if they want to tell the grownups about the incident with the Egg Nappers. Sonic looked at his dino friends.

"Littlefoot?" said Grandma Longneck.

"I…um…" stuttered Littlefoot.

Topps looked at Cera with narrowed eyes. "Cera?"

Cera gulped. "Well…um." She was a little too scared to say what happened.

The parents looked at Sonic. "Do you know Sonic?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic scratched his head. "Well, Littlefoot and the kids chased 2 Egg Nappers into the Mysterious Beyond."

"Mysterious Beyond?" said Topps.

"Egg Nappers?" said Grandma Longneck.

"Yeah, those bullies stole an egg and Littlefoot, and the others were trying to get it back" explained Sonic. "Don't worry. The egg is safe but they accidentally caused a rockslide that made a big hole in the Wall."

"So that's how the Sharpteeth came through!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

"We must close the opening at once!" said Grandma Longneck.

The parents started to walk to the direction of the Great Wall.

Littlefoot started to follow the parents. "I wanna help!"

Grandpa Longneck looked back at his grandson. "No, Littlefoot. It's too dangerous! You and the other young ones must stay here!"

Littlefoot sighed in defeat. Grandpa Longneck looked at Sonic. "Sonic, can you watch over our young ones for a moment?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic nodded. "Sure thing."

Grandpa Longneck turned back to the other grownups. "Now, how can we close the wall?"

"Any ideas?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"We must do it right away" said a Stegosaur.

The parents walked far away. Leaving Sonic and the dino kids alone.

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here" stated Cera as she looked at the others. "I'm gonna help whether the grownups like it or not!"

Sonic was about to say something but Littlefoot spoke first. "Where's Chomper? Has anyone seen him?"

Sonic and the kids looked around. _"I thought that he was still with us. I hope he's not in any danger"_ thought Sonic.

"Chomper?" said Cera.

"Where did you go Chomper?" said Ducky.

"Me no see him anywhere!" said Petrie as he looked around some more.

"I have to find him! He's out there all alone!" said Littlefoot as he started to run off to find Chomper.

"But Littlefoot, your grandpa said to stay here!" yelled Cera. But Littlefoot kept running into the woods.

"Oh, he's going to be in BIG trouble" said Ducky.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him" said Sonic as he looked at the other kids before running off to Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, the 2 Sharpteeth were walking away from the valley. Chomper walked in another direction away from the Sharpteeth. He chirped sadly as he looked around. He was very lonely. Some bushes stirred in motion and Littlefoot came out. He smiled when he saw Chomper. He was glad that he was okay.

"Chomper! Am I glad I found you" said Littlefoot. Chomper chirped happily and licked Littlefoot's face. Littlefoot laughed at little. Suddenly, they heard roaring sounds. The 2 Sharpteeth spotted them!

"Run!" yelled Littlefoot. Chomper and Littlefoot took off running just as one of the Sharpteeth knocked down a tree. Sonic stopped running when he saw that the Sharpteeth were chasing after Littlefoot and Chomper. Sonic glared at the 2 Tyrannosaurs. Just when Sonic was about to rush in to help, a giant metal fist hit the ground a few inches away. The metal fist flew back to its owner. Eggman had returned again. The evil genius was piloting a flying robot with big metal fists. It had no legs, but it had jet boosters instead. The evil genius grinned wickedly. Sonic glared at Eggman.

"And where do you think you're going Sonic?" said Eggman. Sonic then heard more of the Sharptooth's roars. The Runner saw that Littlefoot got stuck in an old tree that made a bridge.

The evil genius laughed. "Looks like your friend's time is up."

Sonic glared at Eggman and tried to rush over to help Littlefoot, but Eggman shot a laser from one of his robot's hands near Sonic's feet. Sonic then did a homing attack on Eggman's robot. Eggman then shot lasers. Sonic managed to dodge them. Just when Eggman was about to fire a metal fist at Sonic, both Eggman and Sonic froze when they heard Chomper roared a little roar. Sonic and Eggman looked at Chomper and the Sharpteeth. The Sharpteeth snorted in confusion, and then the yellow T-Rex licked Chomper. The baby Sharptooth jumped on the yellow T-Rex's snout while chirping happily. The 2 Tyrannosaurs nuzzled Chomper. Sonic then realized that the Sharpteeth were Chomper's parents. The green one was the father and the yellow one was the mother. The Sharpteeth walked away with Chomper with them. Littlefoot finally got his foot out of the tree.

Eggman growled when he saw that the Sharpteeth didn't attack Littlefoot. Sonic crossed his arms and smiled. "Looks like my friend's okay" said Sonic.

Eggman growled at Sonic and then shot a metal fist at the Blue Runner. Sonic still dodged Eggman's attacks.

Littlefoot was happy that Chomper found his family but then he sighed with sadness. He might not be able to see Chomper again. Suddenly, The Egg Nappers jumped in front of Littlefoot. Littlefoot gasped.

"We've had it with you, kid!" growled Ozzy. "We're getting rid of you once and for all!"

Littlefoot tried to run away but the Egg Thieves pounced on him, and held him down.

Sonic continued fighting Eggman but stopped when he heard Littlefoot scream. Sonic went wide-eyed when he saw that Littlefoot was captured by the Egg Thieves. Suddenly, Sonic got knocked on his back as a metal fist hit him. Eggman managed to hit Sonic while he was distracted. Sonic rubbed his head and he heard Strut say something. He didn't hear the beginning of it though.

"…throw him off the Great Wall? Can we please?" said Strut.

"Why, yes" said Ozzy. The Egg Nappers started taking Littlefoot away with them to the Great Wall.

Sonic went wide-eyed at what he heard. He knew he had to get past Eggman first. Eggman continued firing lasers and Sonic kept dodging. Sonic managed to hit Eggman's ride with a few homing attacks. Sonic then charged up again and hit Eggman's ride with a powerful homing attack. Eggman's ride was sent flying into a tree. Eggman managed to steady his hover robot but Sonic zoomed off before Eggman could react. Eggman growled when he saw that Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

Sonic stopped running when he saw the 2 Tyrannosaurs walking back to the Mysterious beyond with Chomper with them. Sonic smiled a sad smile. _"Well, at least he's back with his family"_ thought Sonic.

Sonic went wide-eyed when he heard Littlefoot scream. He zoomed close to the wall.

"Let me go, or you'll be sorry!" yelled Littlefoot.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't do this sooner" said Ozzy. "And your Runner friend won't help you this time. So say bye-bye Leaf Eater!"

Sonic glared at the Egg Nappers. He then heard a little roar that was close to the Egg Nappers. It was Chomper but this time, the Egg Thieves weren't afraid. Strut grabbed Chomper by the neck. Just when they were going to hurt Chomper too, the Egg Nappers heard big roaring sounds. The Egg Thieves screamed and ran away when they saw the Sharpteeth trying to bite them. The Sharpteeth chased the Egg Thieves back to the opening that led to the Mysterious Beyond. Chomper watched his parents chase the Egg Nappers away. Sonic zoomed up the wall to where Littlefoot was. Littlefoot looked at Sonic.

"You okay Littlefoot?" asked Sonic.

Littlefoot nodded. "I'm okay" he replied.

Eggman flew over to attack Sonic but he stopped when he saw the 2 Tyrannosaurs chasing the Egg Nappers. Eggman grinned evilly as he remembered his plan for the 2 Egg Thieves. The evil genius flew after them into the Mysterious Beyond.

Littlefoot heard that the grownups were close to the opening. Littlefoot tells Chomper he has to go with his parents. Chomper looked sad. He wanted to stay with Littlefoot. But Littlefoot picked up Chomper by the tail and took him over to the opening. Sonic followed Littlefoot.

Chomper chirped sadly. Littlefoot and Sonic also looked upset. "I can't take care of you anymore Chomper. I'm… I'm just a kid" said Littlefoot.

"We can't go with you this time Chomper" said Sonic.

Chomper nuzzled Littlefoot and then Sonic. Sonic smiled at Chomper. "Yeah, we'll miss you too" said Sonic. He patted Chomper's head.

"But, maybe, we'll meet again someday" said Littlefoot. "Go on, now. Hurry."

Chomper chirped sadly again and ran off. Littlefoot sniffled and a tear went down his face. Sonic put his hand on Littlefoot's back. Littlefoot looked at Sonic. Sonic smiled at Littlefoot. "I believe that we will see him again soon" said Sonic. Littlefoot smiled a sad smile and and Littlefoot looked back at the Mysterious Beyond. Cera and the others arrived just in time to say their goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Ozzy and Strut were still running from the Sharpteeth.

"What are we going to do Ozzy?!" yelled Strut.

"I don't know!" yelled Ozzy.

Suddenly, 2 giant metal hands grabbed the Egg Nappers and took them high up in the air. Away from the Sharpteeth. The Egg Napper struggled to free themselves but the metal hands held them tight. The Egg Thieves gasped when the hands returned to the hover robot. They were now face to face with Eggman. The hover bot flew far off to Eggman's battleship.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Ozzy.

"You'll see" answered Eggman.

A big door slid open and Eggman flew inside. He put the Egg Thieves down when he landed.

"Where are we?" asked Strut as he looked around the inside of the battleship.

Ozzy started getting angry. "What is this place?! Who are you?!" he demanded.

Eggman simply grinned. "I'm Dr. Eggman and I need your help with something."

Ozzy and Strut looked at each other, then back at Eggman. Ozzy then crossed his arms. "Like what?" he said. Eggman's grin widened.

 _Back with Sonic and the Dino families…_

"Littlefoot, are you sure you saw the Sharpteeth leave?" asked Littlefoot's grandfather.

"Yes, Grandpa, they're back in the Mysterious Beyond" answered Littlefoot.

Sonic listened as Grandpa Longneck and Littlefoot talked about how Littlefoot ran off and how Littlefoot wanted to set things right. His grandpa carried him up to a little ledge near a tree. Grandpa Longneck talked about why he worries about Littlefoot and that Littlefoot should stay close to the herd. Littlefoot listened and understood. Sonic zoomed up to Littlefoot to see how the grownups were planning to close the opening. They were pushing big rocks over a ledge. The rocks went over, but it wasn't enough to close the opening. Sonic saw that Littlefoot was going throw a little rock to knock some more big rocks down with a little tree. Grandpa Longneck gave him the signal by nodding. Littlefoot let go and the tree flung the rock toward the rocks on the other side. It hit the rocks but it wasn't strong enough. The other rocks didn't fall. The dino parents groaned in sadness. Sonic looked at the rocks on the other side. An idea came to his head.

"I've got an idea" said Sonic.

Littlefoot looked at Sonic in question. "What Sonic?" said Littlefoot

"Push the tree down again" said Sonic. Littlefoot did as Sonic said. Sonic stepped on the tree.

Littlefoot went wide-eyed. "You want me to throw you?"

"Yep. The rocks need a little more push" said Sonic. Littlefoot's grandpa looked at Sonic curiously. "Are you sure about this Sonic?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic nodded. "I'm sure." Grandpa Longneck nodded. "Alright." The other dino parents hoped Sonic's plan will work.

Sonic aimed for the right spot using his hand. He crouched down and got ready.

"Ready Littlefoot?" asked Sonic.

"Ready Sonic" answered Littlefoot.

"Okay! NOW!" shouted Sonic. Littlefoot let go of the tree and Sonic was catapulted to the rocks. He did his homing attack and hit the big rocks. The rocks shook and fell to the ground, and closed the opening.

"Hooray! He did it!" yelled one of the dinosaurs. The other dinosaurs also cheered that Sonic's plan worked. Sonic smiled when he saw the opening was closed. _"I guess I know why they call it the Mysterious Beyond. Because it's goes beyond the Great Valley and it must have mysterious creatures, and Sharpteeth"_ thought Sonic.

Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to look at Sonic. He smiled at the Blue Runner.

"Thank You for helping us and for protecting my grandson when he ran off. How can we ever repay you?" said Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic smiled brightly. "To see all of you guys happy and smiling… that's all I need."

"Well, you're welcome anytime in the Great Valley" said Grandpa Longneck. All the dino parents nodded.

"Thanks" said Sonic. Littlefoot and the other kids ran to Sonic and hugged him. He hugged them back. Then everyone went back to the Great Valley.

"Now the Sharpteeth won't ever be coming back" said Littlefoot.

"You said it Littlefoot!" said Sonic.

Littlefoot and his friends played with each other, while Sonic was near a hill looking outward. Littlefoot looked at Sonic and walked over to him.

"Are you leaving again Sonic?" asked Littlefoot. The other kids also walked over to Sonic.

Sonic looked at Littlefoot and smiled. "Tails hasn't come back yet, so I'm not going anywhere."

Littlefoot and the other kids smiled back at Sonic. "So what do guys wanna do?" asked Sonic.

The kids looked at each other then looked at Sonic while smiling.

 _Near a waterfall…_

"Couldn't this wait until later?" said Sonic as the kids urged him to go for a swim. Cera was pushing Sonic close to the water.

"Come on Sonic" said Cera. Littlefoot and the others jumped in the water. They all started swimming.

"But what if it's too deep or too cold?" said Sonic. Cera groaned and lost her patience. She gave Sonic a big push and Sonic fell into the water. Sonic waved his arms in a panic but he found out that the water wasn't that deep. Sonic laughed nervously as the kids frowned at him. Ducky started to teach Sonic how to swim. The other kids followed and showed Sonic how they swam. Sonic was a little nervous, but he tried it anyway. He started to move his arms and legs like they showed him. In no time, Sonic started to swim. Sonic smiled as he saw that swimming wasn't that hard after all.

"You're swimming Sonic! Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky.

"I guess swimming isn't so bad after all" said Sonic.

Sonic and the kids swam some more and had fun. After a while, the kids went back to their parents for some green dinner. Sonic stood on a hill and looked over the Great Valley. _"It really is amazing to see how Dinosaurs lived"_ Sonic thought happily. Suddenly, Sonic saw some electricity surging and forming a portal. A certain yellow fox came through it. Sonic smiled.

After eating his leaf dinner, Littlefoot told his grandparents that being little isn't so bad after all, but he can't wait to grow up. Littlefoot then saw Sonic and Tails. He smiled and ran over to them.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 _To be continued…_


End file.
